


Communication

by Zoeh00



Category: Lucas and Eliott, SKAM (France)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, im sorry for this, terrible communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeh00/pseuds/Zoeh00
Summary: Lucas and Eliott  after Lola slept over.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please be kind. If you enjoyed this please don’t be afraid to comment but I encourage any enhancements in the comments as well:) Chapter 2 coming soon!!

Lies

As soon as Lola left everything went to shit. 

Eliott said his goodbyes and walked up to the bathroom door where Lucas was showering and contemplated walking in. 

He walked in and found Lucas with his head in his hands sitting on the floor. He looks up to Eliott and just shakes his head. Eliott goes down to hold him and he just pushes him away and softly says 

“ please just respect my decision and just let me be alone for a little.”

Eliott closes the door and walks into their bedroom. He feels a wave of self hatred flood his body and he fell onto the bed. He lies on his side and let’s the tears fall into the sheets until he falls asleep.

He wakes up to Lucas shaking his shoulder softly and saying  
“Eliott you have work in an hour you have to get ready”  
He’s a little upset because he’s usually greeted by kisses when Lucas wakes him but he doesn’t blame him if he was in his shoes he wouldn’t want to kiss him either.

“Lucas can we please just talk?”

“I’m not ready Eliott. I am so angry and I just don’t want to fight with you please just get ready for work and we’ll talk later.”

Eliott just nods and gets up and walks into the bathroom. He showers and he can’t distinguish his tears from the water dripping from the shower. 

Lucas pops his head in the door and shouts 

“ I’m leaving just wanted to let you know, Have a good day”

It was lifeless it wasn’t how he’d usually say bye. He didn’t even tell Eliott he loved him. He closed the door before Eliott even had the chance to say anything.

Eliott’s day went pretty slow he missed Lucas’ texts complaining about school or about his friends being a pain in the ass. One of his friends dropped by work and that got his mind off things for about  
.....5 minutes.

On his way home he made sure to tell Lucas he was on his way.

To Lucas🥰🥺: I’m on my way home, I’ve missed you Lucas🥺

He waited for a reply and was returned with 

From Lucas🥰🥺: Ok

When he walks into their apartment Lucas is sitting in the living room almost like he was preparing for his arrival. Eliott slowly walks into the room and locks eyes with Lucas. 

“Come sit down Eliott”

Eliott obliges. 

Lucas takes a deep breath before he starts

“ Eliott I can’t keep living like this.”

Just those words make Eliott lose his breath and he feels queasy. 

“ Eliott why do you lie to me? Why can’t you tell the truth?”

Eliott stares at the floor and Lucas shouts 

“ Why Eliott!”

Eliott chokes out

“ I don’t know Lucas!”

Lucas takes three deep breaths and he locks eyes with Eliott 

“ Why can’t you tell me the truth baby?”

Eliott starts pulling at his hair as tears stars flowing down his cheeks. Lucas grabs his hands and just holds them together.

“ Eliott why was Lola actually in our bed this morning. Don’t give me that she needed me bull shit I need the truth or I’m walking out the door.”

Eliotts hands begin to shake and he looks up to the ceiling then back down to the floor.

“Lucas she needed help was I supposed to leave her to get hurt for your comfort?”

Lucas raises his voice

“ No but you couldn’t call me not even just simply text me!”

“ Lucas I have this weak and fragile young girl in my arms and I’m supposed to somehow manage to call you and warn you at the same time.”

“ Eliott you’ve lied about her before how am I supposed to react to her sleeping in my bed! I wanted YOU that night! I missed you and I wanted to fall asleep in OUR bed and to come home and have it just be us.”

“ I don’t know what to say Lucas? There are no excuses for me lying before. Just trust me please I needed to be there for her Lucas”

Lucas stood up and walked around the room for a minute collecting his thoughts. 

“ Eliott you know I love you with my whole heart and I just want you to trust me and be able to tell me everything about you.”

“Lu please just be patient with me.”

Lucas paused to for a minute and stopped dead in his tracks and just shrugs am his shoulders and says

“Eliott I think I’m going to stay at Yann’s tonight”

“ Cmon Lucas that’s excessive. Let’s just talk it out.”

Very softly he begs 

“please”

“ Eliott I’m so angry right now i just need to get out I love you.”

And he was gone.


	2. Hours Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I’ll do a chapter 3 I kinda want to write something sweet and fluffy but If you enjoy this feel free to comment :) thanks for reading

Hours later

It’s 2 am and all Lucas can think about is Eliott. He misses his smile his hugs his kisses he misses him. Yann had gone to sleep about 2 hours ago so Lucas has been sitting alone for some time now. 

As mad as he is at Eliott right now all he wants to do is see him. He just wants the lies to end and for them to just be able to trust each other again. 

He takes out his phone and texts Yann

To Yann👽: I’m heading home I can’t sleep and I just need to be with him right now

He doesn’t expect a response because he can hear his snores through the door. But he tied his shoes and slowly opened the door and began walking home. 

Luckily the apartment wasn’t too far from Yann’s because he would have missed the latest train. 

As he walks into the building he begins to get nervous. He hasn’t been nervous to see Eliott in so long it was different for him. 

As he turned the key into the apartment he took a deep breath then opened the door. It was pitch black and a little colder then usual. He walked into their room to find Eliott in one of Lucas’ sweatshirts and he slept on Lucas’ side of the bed. As Lucas undressed he assumed Eliott would wake up by now because he was usually a light sleeper but he didn’t. 

Once he got into the bed it was cold and a little uncomfortable. He was used to having him and his boyfriend go to bed together and fall asleep wrapped in each other. But tonight Eliott was already wrapped in the blanket. He was clinging to a pillow as if he was snuggling it. Which made Lucas frown a little wishing he was the pillow.

Lucas slowly got to a more comfortable position but very quietly because he didn’t want to wake Eliott and scare him. He faced Eliott’s back and had to fight off the urge of just holding Eliott. 

It started off as just light strokes on his back. Then it turned into drawing shapes or writing nonsense into his skin. But soon he was draped over him and had his arm splayed over his belly and his head in his shoulder. 

Eliott began to stir under his touch and Lucas shifted a bit. Eliott jumped a little when he first saw Lucas then he grabbed him and held him for a few minutes and just breathed him in.

Eliott whispers “hi” so softly that Lucas wondered if it was even real. 

Lucas whispers “hi” just as softly and nuzzled into him even more. 

“ I just couldn’t sleep without you it felt too weird. Can we just sleep and talk in the morning?”

“Mhm”

He pauses for a second 

“Lucas?”

Lucas hums

“I’m sorry for all of my lies and my excuses I promise it’ll stop”

Lucas shushes him and kisses his forehead and they both slowly fall asleep.

Eliott woke up to the most perfect guy next to him and he couldn’t be more grateful. He had the tiniest smile in his sleep and it always made him smile. 

After five minutes of just checking his phone he couldn’t handle it anymore.   
He kissed Lucas’ forehead then his cheeks then his nose then his corner of his mouth. As Lucas woke up his smile grew bigger and bigger and he jumped onto Eliott and hugged him. 

They both know what they have to talk to talk about soon but why not just bask in this for a little bit.

They exchange a few kisses and walk into the kitchen together. Lucas decides to cook waffles and eggs. 

Once breakfast is served Eliott says 

“ do we have to talk about it?” 

Lucas replies 

“I think so” 

He grabs his left hand and they talk


End file.
